Warriors Afterbattle
by TheRoseOfDeath
Summary: After the Power of Three, everyone has moved on, and things have become normal again. But one cat is destined to change that all. LionblazexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sot this is the remake of the chapter. I found my writing so annoying when I read over this and I'm updated with the books, so I got, like, a thousand more ideas. Hope you enjoy :)**

**~xxRoseofDeathxx

* * *

**Chapter 1-

Rosepaw was standing on the top of the hill. She was gazing down below her. She froze as the wind blew. She had smelled the mouse. She dropped down to her hunter's crouch and slowly crept. She was just about to kill it when she felt something prodding her.

Rosepaw blinked a few times and took in her surroundings. She was in the apprentice's den. She looked over to see Jadepaw poking her side.

Jadepaw was a light-green she-cat and was her sister and best friend. Jadepaw had taken up the challenge to become a medicine cat. Her former mentor was Leafpool, daughter of Firestar, mother of the three famous cats (Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather) and was now Jayfeather, since Leafpool stepped down because of breaking the Warrior Code. The prophecy still remained intact though all three cats were now found and identified.

Everything was back to normal- surprisingly, even Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Since medicine cats were forbidden to mate and have kits, Squirrelflight pretended that Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf, though Hollyleaf was dead now. Mad that Squirrelflight had not told her she wasn't their mother, she killed herself in a tunnel. Brambleclaw had been furious that Squirrelflight had never told him, but with enough persuasion, Brambleclaw finally accepted her apology. There was still obvious tension between them, but everyone could see how much they loved each other. To top it all off, Squirrelflight was expecting Brambleclaw's kits. Leafpool remained a warrior though it was obvious it was a job that she was not suited for.

"Ugh, for Starclan's sake, get up Rosepaw!" Jadepaw grumbled. Rosepaw groaned as she rose to her paws, and started to groom her red fur. She stretched and headed outside. Right away, she was whisked to a patrol that were not cats who were sitting vigil to Honeyfern, who had died from a snake bite, and Rosepetal, who had been killed by a tense ShadowClan patrol. It was disturbing; after all, Rosepaw and Rosepetal were part of the same generation. On her way she passed Cinderheart and Lionblaze, who were both deeply in love but were not destined to be with each other because of Lionblaze's affinity with the prophecy.

Lionblaze was an extremely close friend of Rosepaw since she was the oldest of the apprentices and had wished to be given her warrior name. Lionblaze was an extremely muscular golden tabby who had the ability to not get hurt in battle. Rosepaw could see his apparent longing towards Cinderheart; something that upset her, because of Cinderheart's obvious infatuation with Mousewhisker. The longing to becoming a warrior had become worse since Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight all left to become warriors, while Rosepaw was stuck on her own.

"Glad to see your finally awake Rosepaw!" Lionblaze teased, but instantly regretted it. Rosepaw was extremely short tempered- it was one not to be messed with. Her tail bushed up in annoyance, and she stalked to the front of the patrol. Lionblaze sighed and mentally slapped himself. She was the hardest apprentice- he had no idea how Berrynose could manage her. He picked up his pace so he wouldn't be left behind. He bumped into Rosepaw whose nose was scrunched up.

"Ugh! Do you smell that?" she hissed. Berrynose lifted his head in the air and his face morphed into a serious one. Thornclaw stopped too, looking deeply agitated. Thornclaw was almost a senior warrior and was very respected in the clan. Berrynose was a cream-colored tom, who was the mate of her kin, Poppyfrost. Poppyfrost had recently given birth to Cherrykit and Molekit, both of whom were close to becoming apprentices.

"Yuck! It smells like Twolegs! What could they possibly want now!" he growled. "Don't tell me we'll be kicked out of our home again!" he mewed, his fear scent apparent. Rosepaw hissed.

"Don't worry, Thornclaw. We're going to find the cause of this and put a stop to it," Her fur had bushed out and made her look twice her size. Thornclaw looked at the apprentice, in awe. Rosepaw saw Lionblaze looking at her in speculation and she felt her tail get hot under his gaze. "Anyone going to report this to Firestar?" she asked crossly and she pelted back to camp, the patrol hot on her trail.

* * *

When they got to the camp Lionblaze and Rosepaw headed straight for Firestar's den. The two cats entered the leader's den timidly. "Who's there?" a voice rasped.

"It's me, Rosepaw along with Lionblaze, Firestar" Rosepaw said, her voice almost inaudible as she padded into the den. Firestar pulled away from his mate, Sandstorm, and stood up. Rosepaw and Lionblaze dipped their heads respectfully.

"We found something that we thought was important." Lionblaze spoke up. He went on to tell Firestar about the Twolegs.

Firestar cocked his head to one side thoughtfully. "I'm not sure if we should be worried or not, but I'll mention it to the clan." He finally declared.

* * *

It was after the meeting and Lionblaze was tired. He spotted Cinderheart and bounded over to her. Cinderheart was the gray tabby she-cat, who, to put it in simple words, was the object of his affections. He couldn't help being in love with the gorgeous she-cat, though time after time, Cinderheart rejected his feelings. He approached her, while she was talking to Blossomfall and Foxleap. He was about to speak when Cinderheart nodded her head but turned away, ignoring his presence. Avoiding Blossomfall and Foxleap's sympathetic glances, Lionblaze headed towards the medicine cat den.

As he entered the medicine cat's den, he found Rosepaw and Jadepaw talking together. "Hey, Lionblaze. What can I do for you?" Jayfeather asked, scenting his brother. Lionblaze turned and pressed his nose to Jayfeather's flank. Jayfeather was the Thunderclan medicine cat who had the ability to walk into other cats' dreams. He was one of the cats in the prophecy and was a gray tom with blue eyes.

"Nothing. Just came to visit you. I don't have anything to do." Lionblaze replied, sparing a fleeting glance at the two sisters. Leaning closer to Jayfeather, he asked, "How is Jadepaw doing?" Lionblaze looked at his brother's face and knew that if he could see, then his eyes would be shimmering. Instead, he purred.

"She's great. One of the greatest medicine cats...almost reminds me of Spottedleaf or Leafpool," he added softly. Lionblaze went rigid. He wasn't sure how Jayfeather was feeling about his apprentice, but he didn't want Jayfeather to get mad. He looked again and saw a father daughter relationship between the two cats. Lionblaze guiltily pushed these thoughts away just in time to see Jadepaw get up.

"I'm going to check on Squirrelflight. I'm going to make sure she's alright and doesn't need anything. And two make sure that she and Brambleclaw aren't fighting again. Starclan, those two are like a couple of elders," Jadepaw jokingly added and Rosepaw bid Jayfeather goodbye before getting up. Jadepaw left the den, her sister following her. Lionblaze looked up.

"That reminds me, I haven't checked on Squirrelflight in a while. See you later Jayfeather." Lionblaze mewed, walking out of the den. He soon found the two apprentices near the nursery. Lionblaze saw that Squirrelflight wasn't there and frowned. His foster mother was as close to him as his real mother was. He ran around camp, trying to find Squirrelflight. He bumped into another cat.

"Lionblaze, what's the hurry?" Brambleclaw, the Thunderclan deputy, asked. Lionblaze considered the tabby warrior as his foster father. Brambleclaw was the son of the deadly Tigerstar, and was never trusted. He had tried to prove his loyalties multiple times and was still doubted because he looked exactly like Tigerstar.

"It's Squirrelflight. She's not in the nursery. So I thought I'd look for her. After all, she's expecting kits." He admitted. Brambleclaw looked worried as if there was a badger attack and dropped his piece of fresh kill, his neck fur bristling with worry and anger.

"Oh Starclan..." he trailed off, running around camp. Lionblaze ran after him. After what seemed like a moon, they finally found Squirrelflight, with her belly showing, entering camp with a piece of fresh kill dangling in her mouth. He saw Brambleclaw's fur lie flat on his neck again, as he bounded towards her. "Where were you?" he demanded as soon as he got there.

Squirrelflight's neck fur began to bristle. "I was hunting!" she replied hotly as Brambleclaw rolled his eyes.

"For Starclan's sake, you're expecting kits!" he mewed sternly, but his gaze softened when Squirrelflight was about to make a blazing retort. "I was worried. I don't want anything to happen to the kits, or you!" Squirrelflight's fur lay flat as she twined her tail with his, and pressed close to his flank.

"I'll be fine Brambleclaw." She purred. "Really!" she added when she saw him looking at her with an unconvinced expression. "I'll be careful, promise. I was feeling so useless, just lying there."

"No one thinks your useless Squirrelflight," Brambleclaw purred and led her back to the nursery, his tail on her flank and her body leaning on his the whole way.

* * *

Rosepaw noticed Lionblaze talking to Cinderheart and inwardly seethed. She knew, along with the rest of the clan, that Lionblaze had not chance. Mousewhisker had come and Lionblaze had gone noticeably rigid. Rosepaw rolled her eyes and veered, approaching Icecloud and Foxleap, who were extremely close.

"Everything alright?" Rosepaw asked wearily, sitting down and licking herself. Icecloud smiled at her good friend and shook her head.

"Blossomfall is still trying to get Toadstep's attention," Icecloud giggled and Rosepaw smiled amusedly. There was no hiding it when it came to Blossomfall's infatuation with the black-and-white tom. Foxleap sighed and Rosepaw's good attitude faded. After the recent death of Rosepetal, Foxleap was still taking it hard. He had loved the young warrior and was heartbroken when she had died.

"I'm sorry Foxleap...we didn't mean to," Rosepaw ducked her head down in shame but lifted it when she saw Foxleap's gentle gaze.

"It's not a problem Rosepaw. It'll get some getting used to, I'll admit that," Foxleap admitted to the apprentice before getting up and walking away. Rosepaw groaned and looked down.

"Don't feel bad, Rosepaw, it wasn't your fault. Are you still mad about Lionblaze?" Icecloud asked, knowing her close friend all too well. Rosepaw nodded sadly. Rosepaw couldn't stand to see her close friend be hurt and follow Cinderheart like a kit. "I'm sure he'll come around. Now come on, let's go hunting to get your mind off of things,"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_Rosepaw_ _was walking_ around the camp, when she saw Leafpool and Crowfeather sitting together, their flanks close together. She could tell that Leafpool missed her former life as a medicine cat, but was content with this one. Suddenly, one of the elders passed them and gave Crowfeather a glare. The lean, black warrior's pelt bristled, and he was about to growl a nasty remark but Leafpool put her tail on his flank and calmed him down. The black warrior twined his tail with hers and they sat down again, their flanks pressed close together.

"You going to eat anything, or just stare at those two all day?" a voice asked and Rosepaw jumped.

"Great Starclan, Jadepaw! You nearly made me jump out of my pelt!" she gasped. Jadepaw murmured an apology and pressed her nose into her flank. Rosepaw tried to stifle her purr but failed, knowing it was almost impossible for her to be mad at her sister. "I'll get you something. You must be exhausted." she added when her sister opened her mouth to protest. She padded over to the fresh kill pile to find Lionblaze there. The golden warrior looked at her.

"I'm sorry for this morning," he said quietly, as though he meant for her to not hear it. She smiled and playfully batted him with her paw.

"No need to apologize...I was in a bad mood since my dream was interrupted." She meowed.

"Hey Rosepaw, let's go do some training!" Berrytail called. Rosepaw flicked her tail in acknowledgement.

"See you later Lionblaze!" she called and went to train.

* * *

"Alright Rosepaw. Pretend I'm a Shadowclan warrior. Attack me." Berrytail instructed. Rosepaw rounded on him and then jumped. She was thrown over and felt Berrytail poke her stomach. "You have to be a little quicker than that." He suggested lightly. Rosepaw nodded, her tail swishing from side to side. She charged and slid under her mentor's legs. Surprised, Berrytail tried to turn around but Rosepaw was faster. She pounced on his back and brought him down. She was thrown to the ground, but quickly regained her composure fast enough to see Berrytail towering over her, his sheathed claws ready to swipe her. She rolled over and jumped on him, causing him to fall on his back. Rosepaw's ears twitched in satisfaction as she poked his belly.

"Get off of me you fur-ball!" Berrytail laughed. Rosepaw twitched her whiskers and leaped off of him. "Shadowclan and all the other clans will be running for fear!" he praised. Rosepaw looked down in embarrassment and shuffled her paws. A few moments later, the two headed back to camp.

* * *

_Jadepaw_ kept her nose to the ground as she walked along the lake, searching for herbs. Well, she really didn't want to search for herbs, but wanted to calm down and think. She had gotten a dream recently and it kind of shook her.

_Jadepaw was dozing off. She was below the tree, resting, and the sun on her back warming her. In a couple of heartbeats, she was asleep. She opened her eyes to see Spottedleaf, the beautiful she-medicine-cat in a meadow full of daisies. In the middle of all the daisies was a single rose that stood out from the rest. But there was something wrong. Spottedleaf's pelt was covered with fear and her eyes were distant and hazy. "Sp-Spottedleaf? W-what's going on?!"Jadepaw cried, jumping up to her feet, almost ready to wail like a small kit. _

"_Beware..." said Spottedleaf. "History will repeat itself and only a single flower can save us all from." was all she said. Suddenly, the dream started to fade to black. _

"_Spottedleaf! Come back!" Jadepaw wailed. "Come back and tell me more!"_

Jadepaw was suddenly sure that Rosepaw was the 'single flower that would save them all' since it was the flower that stood out...but from what? There was absolutely no danger. None, whatsoever. Jadepaw's paws tingled as she thought of the danger her sister could be in. She had half a mind to turn around and warn her sister, but thought better of it. Rosepaw was a cat who refused to take help, or depend on someone. Her thoughts drifted to Leafpool.

It seemed that every cat, including Starclan, had forgiven her for all her sins. Although she felt bad for Leafpool giving up her position as a medicine cat, she admired her for having the courage to do so. By this time, she was back in camp. She walked around and finally entered the medicine den to find Jayfeather treating Brambleclaw. Jadepaw ran up. "What happened?!" she urgently mewed. Jayfeather looked grave.

"Twoleg attack." he looked down. "Honeyfern was picked up by the Twolegs so Brambleclaw _had_ to do something..." he said. Jadepaw pushed her nose into his flank affectionately.

"Don't worry, Brambleclaw did what he had to do. I know he'll be ok!" she encouraged him. Jayfeather flicked her with his tail, and started nosing some herbs.

"Enough chit chat, let's start organizing the herbs," he ordered. Jadepaw nodded enthusiastically and started to help him.

* * *

Lionblaze was walking around camp when he heard an agitated squeal. He bounded across the clearing to see a badger, cornering poor Blazekit. Rosepaw, who had also arrived at the scene, snarled and pounced on it, only to be thrown off and get a whole clump of fur bitten off her glossy red pelt. Rosepaw mewed in agitation as she rolled on the floor. She stood up weakly and was limping, blood flowing down her leg. Lionblaze yowled and threw himself on the badger. He was splayed on the floor and suddenly felt a sharp pain on his leg. He looked up to see a badger biting his front right leg; ok, let me rephrase that; CHOMPING his front right leg, like it was a piece of prey. Lionblaze yowled and tried to scramble away, but that only made it worse.

Suddenly, the pain decreased, and his leg crippled to the floor. He look up to see Rosepaw kill the badger with the fiercest, most gruesome, savage looking expression in all of Starclan. "DON'T. HARM. MY. CLANMATE!" she spat at the badger. It screeched back and ran away. "And stay out!" she called to it, angrily. Lionblaze stared at the red she-cat as her expression changed to a soft, gentle expression. She bounded over to him, her eye wincing every so often. "Are you ok?!" she exclaimed softly, pressing her nose ever so gently onto his leg.

Lionblaze winced. "Ow! That really hurts!" he moaned. Lionblaze tried to stand up, but felt his legs give away. He closed his eyes so it wouldn't hurt much when he hit the floor, but never fell down. He opened his eyes to see Rosepaw supporting him, her tail pushing his body forward. Lionblaze slowly put his left paw out first, then attempted to put his right leg forward but gasped in pain when he lifted it. He looked at Rosepaw, who looked at him encouragingly back and he carefully put his right paw on the ground wincing in pain. The two cats went through that process all the way to the medicine cat's den.

Rosepaw slowly let him lean on the edge of the den, while she went to go get Jadepaw and Jayfeather. Lionblaze felt really weak and felt his eyelids droop. The last thing he heard clearly was Rosepaw's agitated mew and Jayfeather's gasp, probably because of the sickening scent of blood. Then everything went black.

* * *

**BWAHAHA! SOMEWHAT CLIFF HANGER!!!!!**


End file.
